Overdosed
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: SetoxJou: He was up all night long after he did the unthinkable...


**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or I Can't Sleep. I Can't Sleep is property of Clay Walker.  
  
_Pairing: _Jou/Kaiba  
  
_Warning: _If you are homophobic and the sad angsty stuff, you might not want to read this fanfiction_.  
  
A/N: _Italics are the lyrics. Title is not the song's name.

* * *

_Overdosed: One-shot  
_**  
_I've been up, all night long, just waitin' on the sun._  
  
"Seto..." Jou called his seme by his first name in order to tick him off and wake him up. He stared at the body that was a tad bit paler and colder than normal. "Seto!" The blonde shook Kaiba's arm a little and then began to panic. Seto wasn't breathing.  
  
Jou rushed to the phone and dialed 911. The thing that bothered him the most was what could have killed Kaiba. That is when it hit him. Jounouchi moved quickly as he approached the bathroom.  
  
"Don't tell me he," Tears fell from his eyes as he opened the bathroom door, revealing an empty bottle of asprin, "overdosed." The ambulance showed up and tried to bring Kaiba back. His body jumped, but no breaths or heartbeat. Jou then knew the brunette CEO was gone.  
  
Katsuya didn't go with the ambulance to the hospital. He just stayed home that night and stared blankly at the wall. It was even emptier without Seto around. He was all-alone. Not too long ago, Mokuba was murdered by some weird people who used to work for Kaiba.  
  
_I've given up. Damn the dawn. It ain't never gonna come._  
  
The cloudy morning sky dropped the angels' tears onto the streets and yards. They mourned for the loss of Seto kaiba as well.  
  
"Seto..." The blonde stepped onto the front porch and allowed the rain to mix with his tears. He then looked to the gate and saw Yugi and Yami sharing an umbrella, "Yugi," Jou ran to the gate and allowed his friends in.  
  
"Hey Jou." Yugi then remembered Mokuba's death, "I'm sorry about Mokuba... How's Kaiba dealing with it?" Tears dripped heavily from the blonde's eyes.  
  
"He delt with it last night." Jou attempted to speak between sobs.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked as they headed into the manision.  
  
"Kaiba overdosed on asprin." Jou cried, pressing his face onto Yami's shoulder.  
  
"How many did he take?" Yugi replied, taking a seat as well as Jou and Yami. Jounouchi's honey eyes filled to the point where he couldn't hold them all back again.  
  
"How ever many are in a full bottle." He sniffed and stared at a wall.  
  
_Something's wrong, as long as you're gone... I'm not gonna sleep til I touch your face._  
  
"A whole bottle?!" Yugi and Yami looked at their friend in disbelief.  
  
"Yes..." Jou sniffed as he told the sad tale. He had begun to figure out Kaiba was going to do something of that sort, but not that soon.  
  
"Aw... you poor thing." Yugi wrapped his arms around his sorrowed friend. Jou just buried his face into the teen's shoulder.  
  
"Why did he have to leave me like that?" Jou cried as the tears streamed down his face. Now his love and little brother were both singing with the angels. "It's just not right..."  
  
"I know it's not, but there is nothing we can do to turn back time." Yami joined in to reassure the blonde. Tears streaked down Yami and Yugi's faces. They felt Jou's pain.  
  
"It just hurts so bad." Jounouchi sobbed and then stopped, "How's about some music?" The other two nodded as Jou turned the radio on to 105.5 FM_.  
  
I'm not gonna sleep 'til I touch your face, baby not a wink I could go for days._  
  
Yugi then took another glance at Jou. He noticed the dark rings below his eyes.  
  
"Jou, have you been sleeping at nght?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi shook his head no. "Why not?"  
  
"I just can't fall asleep unless I am in his arms..." Jou relaxed his chair and yawned, "I suppose his memory keeps me alive." The tears kept falling and wouldn't stop flowing.  
  
"His memory..." Yami whispered, "Jou...." Yami placed a chaste kiss on Jou's lips.  
  
"Oh Yami!" His upper back fell limp in between his legs as he places his face in his hands. The blonde's head shook violently. Jou's hair flew in all directions.  
  
"Look if you need some support, I'll give it to you. Me and Yami will stay the night." Yug sugested as Jou nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice Yuge." He sighed and then went to his room, "You two can go ahead and go get your stuff."  
  
"All right," they responded and then left.  
  
"It's time..." he slipped out of his room and went into the medicine cabinet. Earlier that day, he had bought another bottle of aspirin. Jounouchia opened the bottle and removed the cotton and reached for a bottle of a green liquid sitting on the side. It was a liquor that Jou and Kaiba had made together before Kaiba comitted suicide. They made a vow that who ever was still alive after the other died, they would drink it because it contained certain poisons.  
  
_If you ever needed to see me down on my knees, take a look at me, baby I can't sleep._  
  
Jou began to take the pills and drink the liquor until the both of them were gone. To his suprise, by the time he was done with the bottles, Yugi and Yami were back to his home. Jou went to the door and answered.  
  
"Heya Yuge and Yami!" He beamed and allowed them to come inside.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Yami as the other two shook their heads, "How about a movie?" Yugi and Jou agreed with that. "Suggestions?"  
  
"Resident Evil!" Jou shouted out as he went to the t.v and put it in the DVD player and hit the play button once it was at the menu.  
  
"At the beginning of the twenty first centuary, the Umbrella Co. had become the largest commmercial entity in the United States." The t.v spoke, but Jounouchi did not remain focused on the movie. It was on the memory this movie had. He had his first kiss with Kaiba when they saw this movie in the theatre. The medicine and liquor began to make his sight blur and sleepy. Occasionally, Yugi and Yami would throw Jou a side glance, thinking he would wake up and watch the movie with them because it was so early. They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and finished watching the movie.  
  
When it was over, they tried to wake up the sleeping blonde. Yami and Yugi shook his arms and legs but got no response_.  
  
Oh it's sinking in, baby losing you has finally opened my eyes. I'm wide awake as long as it takes._  
  
Yami and Yugi rushed to the bathroom of Jou's room with this akward sensation in their stomachs.  
  
"Stay back here," Yami told Yugi as the teen nodded and allowed the pharaoh to go into Jou's restroom. Tears fell from the large crimson eyes as he returned to Yugi and instructed him to call 911. Yugi's eyes teared as he dialed the number and got the news that the ambulance was on its way. That though would not assist the fact the their buddy was gone forever.  
  
"Yami, how many did he take?" Yugi asked Yami.  
  
"The whole bottle like Kaiba did and he drank whatever was in that green viel that had been sitting in their bathroom for God knows how long." Yami sighed as more tears fell from his eyes.  
  
_I'm not gonna sleep 'til I touch your facel. Baby not a wink I could go for days. If you ever needed to see me down on my knees, take a look at me, baby I can't sleep.  
  
**-Owari **_


End file.
